


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by Iheartanyonebutyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas fic, Germancest Secrect Santa, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iheartanyonebutyou/pseuds/Iheartanyonebutyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany was expecting Prussia to be mad at him for missing dinner. What actually happened was a surprise that could only be described as... Awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Turn of Events

Ludwig sighed deeply and dropped his briefcase onto the table. Today was yet another busy day. It seemed to him that ever since Gilbert had gone out of commission everything had gotten much, much busier. Although, that was to be expected, with him now running both halves of the country by himself. He was just glad to be home. Whose sick idea was it, making him work on Christmas Eve? Whoever it was, they were heartless.

"Gilbert, I'm home!" Hopefully Gilbert wouldn't be too mad about him missing the dinner they had planned. There was just simply far too much for him to do. There was no response. That worried Ludwig, as Gilbert was a very vocal person. If he was upset, wouldn't he have said something by now? "Gil?" It was late, maybe he was asleep...

"Bedroom!" As he walked, Ludwig vaguely wondered why it had taken Gilbert so long to respond, but as soon as he reached the bedroom his questions were answered. The albino was stretched out on their bed, completely naked, a bow on his swollen stomach. Oh. Well, that certainly cleared everything up.

"G-Gilbert?" The German wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't extremely flustered. And slightly confused. Wasn't Gilbert supposed to be upset with him? Not that he was upset that his extremely sexy boyfriend was apparently offering himself for the taking. Rather, it excited him. His eyes scanned Gilbert's frame, taking in every curve and harsh angle of the other's body.

Gilbert deemed that he had left his brother staring at him, mouth slightly open, eyes wide open, long enough. "Well, are you going to kiss me or not?" he asked impatiently. That was all the prodding Ludwig needed to make his way to the bed and kiss his brother hard on the mouth. He felt Gilbert thread his hands through his hair; the older had always loved messing it up. He had always claimed Ludwig looked more handsome that way.

After a moment, he pulled back, his hands still on either side of Gilbert's head, Gilbert's still buried in his hair. "What's all this?" he whispered, his voice coming out much more huskily than he intended. His cheeks were violently red, as they always got when the two did things like this.

"It's your Christmas present, duh!" he nodded down, a gesture to the bow on his stomach. "I couldn't think of anything to get you for Christmas, and then I realised, what's more awesome than I am? Nothing! So I got you me for Christmas."

Ludwig couldn't help but laugh. Of course Gilbert had deemed himself awesome enough to be his Christmas present, he shouldn't even be surprised. "You, liebster, are ridiculous." With that, he kissed the Prussian again, more forcefully this time, relentlessly. He didn't let up until he was dizzy, coaxing Gilbert into opening his mouth and allowing Ludwig to explore with his tongue. He then moved to Gilbert's neck, kissing, licking, and biting it softly, just enough to leave small marks.

"What, are you saying," a gasp, "you don't like it?" Ludwig's answer was a small bite, followed by a harsh suck and an apologetic lick. Gilbert was panting, his neck was especially sensitive and his boyfriend seemed intent on using that against him. "L-Ludwig, don't stop..." he was lightly pulling on Ludwig's hair, something the younger enjoyed very much.

So of course, Ludwig stopped. Gilbert was about to whine, but then that heavenly mouth was on one of his nipples, and it dissolved into a moan. Ludwig enjoying torturing his brother, watching him squirm and moan, and if he was feeling sadistic enough, beg. And if Gilbert was going to offer himself up, there was no way Ludwig would turn down the opportunity to make the usually proud Prussian beg for him. He concentrated on the nipple on his mouth, licking and nibbling on the nub until it was red, before moving onto the other.

Gilbert wasn't going to deny Ludwig anything tonight, especially if his torture was going to feel so good. He wasn't fully hard before they had started, but now he certainly was. It was almost uncomfortable, but just close enough to tolerable to make it that much better. If Ludwig was a sadist, you could call Gilbert a masochist.

Ludwig's hands found his way to Gilbert's stomach, swollen is a way he found strangely attractive. Not that he would tell his boyfriend that he thought his belly was sexy 7 months into his pregnancy. Neither was sure of how Gilbert had gotten pregnant, but they couldn't deny that he was certainly with child. The current theory was that since they weren't exactly human, and were two halves of a whole country, they were compatible enough for one of them to get pregnant, despite the biological issues standing in the way. Whatever the reason, they were happy about it, looking forwards to raising their child together, and being parents.

He slid his hands down Gilbert's sides to hold his hips. They had definitely gotten wider, and much more pudgy. He loved them, they were softer than the rest of the albino's body, beautiful to look at and hold. Gilbert was slightly embarrassed by them, despite Ludwig's best attempts to convince him that they were lovely. And they certainly made an excellent place to hold during sex, nicer handles than his previous bony self.

He pressed butterfly kisses into Gilbert's stomach and sides, pressing him gently into the mattress. The downside to this was that he had to be gentler than he was used to, so that he wouldn't hurt the baby. But slow torture was just as fun, he supposed. Especially when Gilbert was canting his hips up, trying desperately to get friction where he needed it most, but being denied by Ludwig's strong hands pushing him down, as he was doing now. God, that was hot.

It struck Ludwig that he was wearing far too much clothing, and he quickly stripped, giving Gilbert a moment to admire his hard body, more defined than he had ever been. Ludwig kissed Gilbert one more time before sliding down his body, and finally, finally, touching his member. Gilbert bucked his hips up and moaned loudly at the contact, and then Ludwig's hand were there again, pressing his hips into the mattress.

"We're going to play a game, bruder." Gilbert shivered, the German's voice was deeper than usual, if that was even possible, and Gilbert loved it, "I'm going to jerk you off, but if you move your hips or make a sound, I stop. Okay?" This was one of their usual games, and they both knew Gilbert wouldn't last long, but it was so much fun to watch him lose control and eventually beg Ludwig to touch him. 

He nodded, figuring the game started as soon as Ludwig spoke. "Good." Turns out, he was right. And then the hand was back, slowly pumping. The Prussian wanted to moan, but he also didn't want it to end, so he bit down harshly on his lower lip and closed his eyes. "Open your eyes," Ludwig snapped, "I want you to watch." Slowly, Gilbert managed to open his eyes, and oh God, Ludwig was staring right at his face, blue eyes intense and his expression absolutely hungry. He couldn't contain a gasp, and it all stopped.

"Tsk, I'm disappointed, Gilbert. You didn't make it very long at all." Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"I-I'm sorry, West, I didn't mean to, but you were staring at me, and I was surprised, and you just looked so awesome and hot..." The German was blushing, but he wasn't going to let the albino get the better of him. He was in control, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Well, you're going to have to make up for it..." He purposefully trailed off, watching his brother fidget and play with the sheets. When he deemed Gilbert had endured enough, he asked, "Any suggestions?"

It was all a ploy to get him to beg, of course, but it worked. "Please, West, let me suck your cock! I'll make it up to you, please let me West! I'm sorry I failed you, let me make it up to you and suck your cock and make you feel good--" Ludwig cut him off.

"No... No, I think I have a better idea. Spread your legs." Gilbert hastily complied, spreading his legs wide, revealing himself to his brother. "Do you have any lube, East, or would you rather I just use spit?"

"J-Ja, I have some." He reached under the mattress and pulled out a tube of lube, passionfruit flavoured. What even was a passionfruit? Ludwig squirted a little onto his fingers and licked it, deeming that he liked the taste of passionfruit. The lube he didn't lick up, he spread on his brother's entrance, drawing a gasp out of the other.

He slowly pushed a finger in, teasingly, knowing that his boyfriend could take more than that, but wanting to hear the sweet frustrated noises he made. When Gilbert started whining for more, he slid another finger in, and eventually another, scissoring them to stretch his hole for what was to come. And then he hit his prostate, and Gilbert screamed.

"There, West, oh God, there!" Ludwig hit that spot a few more times before withdrawing his fingers, making Gilbert groan. "W-West, if you don't get inside me in the next ten sec-- Ah!" Before he could even finish his sentence, Ludwig had buried himself in his older brother, loving the feeling of his muscles fluttering around him, doing his best to keep himself still.

"What was that, bruder, dear?" the German asked mockingly, rolling his hips slightly. Gilbert just shook his head, overwhelmed for a moment. Ludwig's hands found the albino's thighs, and lifted one of his legs over his shoulder. That changed the angle slightly, drawing another gasp from the Prussian below him. "Do you want me to move?"

Yes, yes, God yes, Gilbert wanted him to move. He nodded quickly, too high off the pleasure to form an appropriate response. That wasn't good enough for Ludwig, and he proved that point by thrusting once, sharply. "Tell me how much you want it, Gilbert."

Something in the Prussian snapped, and he found himself rambling, forming one, large, run-on sentence. "I want you bruder, I want you so much, I want you to move and pound me into the mattress, I want to feel you inside of me until the New Year, God, bruder, please, I want you to use me and fill me up, West please!"

By then, the blonde's patience has run out, and as much as he wanted to hear his older brother beg for his cock, he wanted to pound into his ass more. And so, he did just that. "L-Like this, E-East?" he got out between thrusts.

"Yes, yes, please, yes," Gilbert was chanting, moaning out his pleasure. He was never quiet, not even during sex. Most definitely not during sex. "Oh God, West, I love you so much, please, yes!" If only Ludwig would just... He felt his hips move slightly, and yes, there! He moaned loudly enough that it might as well have been a scream, "There! West, Ludwig, there!"

The albino's screams and moans were music to Ludwig's ears. His brother was falling apart, and it was his fault, and he loved that. He loved watching his brother grasp the sheets and throw his head back, watching him scream his name as his shoulders shook from the sheer intensity of what he was feeling. He was truly beautiful like this, Ludwig wished he could take a picture to save the moment forever.

He put everything into thrusting into Gilbert's willing body, aiming for the spot that drove him absolutely wild and hitting it with surprising accuracy. But, what else could you expect from a couple who had been together for decades?

"W-West, I'm gonna...!" Gilbert managed to get out between his moans and incoherent babbling.

"Go on," Ludwig whispered to him, "come for me. Come for me, East. I want to see you come all over that pretty stomach of yours."

And that was it. Gilbert was gone, lost in his bliss and screaming louder than he had the rest of the night, clenching down on his brother. The sight, sound, and feeling of the albino was too much for the German, and he too came, filling his older brother up, just as he had requested earlier. When they were both finished, he was careful to fall to the side of Gilbert, instead of on top of him as he usually would.

Gilbert was shaking, lost in his own head and the feelings around him. Ludwig pulled his body closer and stroked his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him to bring him back down to earth. After a few minutes, Gilbert appeared to come back to his senses and yawned, snuggling into the blonde. Ludwig kissed him gently and held him as tightly as he dared.

"That was..."

"Awesome." Gilbert finished.

For once, Ludwig found himself agreeing with his brother on what he deemed awesome. "Ja. Awesome." He yawned and buried his face in the albino's hair. "I love you, Gilbert."

"I love you too, Ludwig. Merry Christmas." He kissed the other's jaw, settling down against him to sleep.

"Merry Christmas to you too, East." Gilbert smiled at the nickname, one they had been using since they were children.

"West..." he murmured, letting sleep take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I didn't expect this to be this long! Anyways, this is a gift for the lovely vitali-san on Tumblr! Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy your gift! And merry Christmas to everyone else too! Also, my apologies about formatting, I'm posting this from mobile!


End file.
